


Confession- Drarry

by Awritinghufflepuff



Series: Drarry stuff [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 05:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15574437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awritinghufflepuff/pseuds/Awritinghufflepuff





	Confession- Drarry

Draco was waiting for a certain raven haired boy. Harry had been driving him crazy since his first year , and while Draco had kept his feelings a secret for everyone. He wanted to talk to Harry tonight.

Of course, he didn't know if Harry was gay, but he figured that if stupid potter with his beautiful eyes didn't return his feelings he would simply obliviate him. 

So, when a completely unprepared Harry walked past an empty classroom he was more than surprised when he suddenly felt a yank and fell down to the floor with the door shutting behind him. 

"Who's there? Hey. I lost my glasses over here. Give me my glasses so I can fight you." The raven haired boy called, feeling the floor for his glasses. Draco walked up to him and picked up the glasses. 

"I'll give them back. But you have to promise not to fight me. All right?" Harry's eyes shot up in the direction of the voice. He recognised it. 

"Malfoy? What in the bloody hell...?"  
"Shut up and listen potter " he snapped and pulled the boy to his feet.  
"Right. So no hexing, no swearing or running. Listen to me. Okay?" Harry nodded. Draco gently placed the glasses back on the taller boy's nose and smiled. 

"What are you so happy about then?" Harry sneered . Draco shook his head, he had expected this.  
"I got you alone Harry, and that is an accomplishment."  
"And why would you of all people , want to get me alone?" Harry asked. 

"Well, you might have noticed I wanted to be friends with you. I was seriously offended when you refused ." Draco stated. Harry huffed, as if , Draco had made his life a living hell.  
"I am offering you again to be friends, I am willing to spill my biggest secret to prove I am prepared to trust you "

"I already know you are a death eater. Nothing secret about that." Harry huffed.  
"Oh but I'm not talking about being a death eater." Draco stepped closer to Harry and Harry retreated until his back hit a wall. 

"Got you now , potter." Draco murmured Privacy spells and locked the door with a flick of his wand. 

"I'm not talking about being a death eater." He repeated."I'm talking about this."  
He pressed his lips on Harry's and it was even better than he imagined. His hands found their way to Harry's shirt and at that moment, Harry pushed him away. 

"Bloody hell Malfoy ... What was that supposed to mean?" Harry bellowed.  
"Are you actually retarded potter? I'm trying to tell you I fancy you over here." Draco sneered back. 

"You what?!"  
"Yes potter. I am gay and you have been driving me crazy since the day I've met you. "   
Harry didn't know what he should say right now. He actually always had found Draco attractive , but was he gay? He didn't know. 

"Not so witty now, are we? Golden boy." Draco teased. Harry looked him straight in the eyes and smirked.  
"I could say the same about you. Draco Malfoy. Prince of Slytherin. And he fancies famous Harry potter. Your father won't hear about this, will he?" 

Draco gulped.  
"You wouldn't dare tell my father!" He said.  
"Hush. No need to be so scared. I accept your offer. After all, you sure are attractive."  
Harry pushed Draco onto a desk and they started kissing again, this time their tongues got involved. And right when Draco thought they would take it a step further, Harry retreated.  
"You're mine now Draco. I'll see you here again tomorrow ,same time. "  
The look in Harry's eyes made shivers run down Draco's spine and he nodded. He watched as Harry left

He couldn't wait for tomorrow evening


End file.
